the broken shinobi
by puneetsingh
Summary: The elder found a broken one eye blonde teen sleeping in the park out of good will he decide to rent him a room in the dojo. Just what is he hiding .hemophobic Naruto. Will Naruto be able to get over his trauma or will once again lose everything precious to him. first chapter is only intro the next chapters will be big.
1. An assassin who fears blood

**I know I have to complete a lot of chapter but this particular story would not leave me alone at all, you won't believe it, but I was thinking about the story so intensely that I sub-consciously wrote it in my English homework , please read and review .  
**

Furinji Hayato, the elder of the Ryozanpaku dojo, also known as the **invincible superman**, a man in his eighties but could give youngsters a run for money in terms of both stamina and power. The old man was a master of martial arts, and it is said that he had never lost a single match in his whole life .

The old man often enjoyed the calmness and the tranquility of the night by taking long walk It always calmed him down and let him think more clearly. Right now he was taking a walk under the full moon thinking about the events transpired during the last few months; The dojo had been extra energetic during the last few months due to the presence of their one and only no 1 disciple Kenichi. Kenichi's arrival though random and unexpected had a lot of positive impact on the other members of the dojo, Miu who had always been a lonely child as she was to perfect for others to approach had gotten a good friend and looked more cheerful than ever, the masters who were rather uncomfortable with each other's presence had come closer and were on their way to become a tight-knit family.

The old man could not help but chuckle at the thought of the brown haired boy; the boy had grown a lot in terms of power and technique, defeating opponents stronger than him one after another even though he had no potential for fighting. The masters had really out done themselves on this one, who would have thought that the boy who was constantly bullied throughout his life through primary and middle school would rise to become such a strong adversary,holding his ground in the cruel world of martial arts.

'_The boy is growing well but his growth has attracted the attention of quite troublesome group, the kid is a magnet for trouble that's for sure_ 'the old man chuckled once again scaring a no people around him. The message he had received from Ogata was really troubling if Yami had started to move, it would not end well . The old man was so lost in thought that he did not notice that he walked quite a distance from the dojo and reached the 'park'.

The park was a very important landmark in the lives of Kenichi , Miu and Odin Aka Ryuto, It was the place was a turning point for Ryuto who later became Odin. Kenichi and Miu had exchanged badges here which was the foundation for their this place would once again be the starting place of another legend.

the Elder's train of thought were halted by a particular scene before him, a blonde boy was sleeping on a park bench, he had covered himself with a blanket but the blanket was too small so his head and feet were visible to him .The boy must have been around a year older than his granddaughter. Looking closely the elder found that one of the eye of the boy was covered with a white cloth.

The old man was a curious man by nature,fact that the teen had only one eye increased his curiosity. It's not everyday you find a one-eyed boy sleeping out in the park. '_Must have lost it in some kind of fight_'Hayato thought, as he made his way towards the sleeping blond teen.

'_Looks like the kid had run from home or something_ 'the elder concluded as the boy had a luggage bag with him and a scroll, scroll? what an odd child.

The elder slowly approached the blond teenager to ask him whether he was OK and whether he had a place to sleep as sleeping in the park was a crime which could lead to a week in jail;just before he could touch the child to wake him up the boy opened his eye.

"How may I help you sir?" the blonde asked irritated by the fact that his nap had been disturbed. '_Holy shit he is huge good thing I was always surrounded by giants_' Naruto though as he prepared himself for a fight.

The elder was surprised by that fact that the blond kid could actually sense his presence. Even though he had not intentionally tried to hide himself, but still it was quite a feat for someone so young.

Another thing that surprised the elder more than the fact that the kid could actually sense him was his eye, that single blue eye, contained more pain that a human could bear .In that single eye Hayato could see the turbulent emotions regret ,guilt and sadness.

'_What happened to young man that you bear such look in your eye?' _Hayato thought as he made eye contact with Boy in front of him, the look in his eyes where sending chills down his spine, it was like glazing into eyes of the dead, From the look in his eye Hayato could easily figure out that that kid had lost hope and had no strength to fight anymore.

'_That look in his eye should not be on a man that young_ 'he thought sadly. But the world was a cruel place, on his travels around the world the elder had already witnessed how low men could stoop for the sake of their greed and meaningless ambitions mercilessly destroying lives of the innocent around them .

Being the kind hearten old man he was Hayato decided to help the blond child. After all it was the duty of the old and experienced generation to guide the young one and set them on the right path.

"Do you have a place to sleep boy since sleeping in the park could give you a lot of trouble with the authorities? "Hayato asked in a booming voice waing the animal that were sleeping in the vicinity.

"What do you think? I am sleeping outside in the cold for fun "Naruto replied sarcastically

It was not his fault that he was so grumpy, but he had not eaten anything the whole day because his stash of money had become empty, and no one was hiring him for any work because they thought that he was some kind of delinquent, it's not his fault that he was tall and had blonde hair and lost an eye.

It was true that he could have just stolen the money and food very easily but Naruto had no spirit to do so, not after what had happened to him…..

"Ha Ha Ha cheeky brat… I like you kid, why don't you come sleep at my place I have a lot of empty space and could do with some company "Hayato suggested.

Naruto looked at the man with un-trusting eyes (or eye doesn't really matter as long as you get the idea), Naruto knew that the man in front of him was not a normal old man considering he had almost sneaked up to him which was a very huge achievement, from what Naruto had deduced from the old man's build and over-whelming presence, he was quite a accomplished fighter with a lot of experience under his belt , a taijutsu user who could give **Might guy** a run for money.

Hayato easily saw the distrust in his eyes, but chose to ignore it for the sake of winning the kids trust. After a few moments silence the blond replied "Ok, but first tell me your name and why are you doing this? ".

"Sorry my bad I should have introduced myself earlier, my name is Furinji Hayato I am just an old man who likes to use his experience in life to guide the next generation just like your typical jiji Ha Ha "Hayato finished his sentence with a booming laugh.

'_Typical jiji my ass look at that build and the look of predator in his eyes_' Naruto thought

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto "Naruto introduced himself with a short bow.

"No point in wasting time right Mr. fishcake, lets go "Hayato said jollily

"It's maelstrom dattebayo "Naruto grumbled

"Dattebayo? " Hayato teased

"Shut up old man " Naruto grumbled

"But before we leave I would like to clear one thing I don't want to mooch off on anybody If I am staying then I will pay for it "Naruto said with a serious tone making it clear that Naruto Uzumaki was not a helpless child.

"That works really well, truth to be told the dojo has been in quite a pinch for a while taking a tenant or two will sure help out a lot "Hayato said as he turned towards the dojo.

Naruto lifted his stuff which included a backpack and huge scroll. Hayato raised his eyebrows at the strange luggage but didn't comment on it.

Both the man started to walk towards the dojo, on their way to the dojo Hayato observed two things about the blond enigma, one that he could not feel the presence of the blond, if he were not seeing him walking in front of him he would not have been able to tell he was there it was like he was some kind of ghost.

The second thing he noted was that Naruto was always cautious of his surrounding it was like he was expecting an attack any moment a little shift in the air would cause him to jump, his ears would twitch at every sound produced in the area. The air around him was that of an experienced warrior, one who had already seen multiple life and death situation and was ready for anything expecting the worst.

_**Scene change; the Ryozanpaku Dojo**

Naruto and the old man arrived at the gates of the dojo. The shrewd old man decided to stay back to get an estimate of Naruto's physical strength by observing him open the dojo's gate. His suspicion that Naruto was very well trained solidified when he saw Naruto opening the door without any problem.

"sugai(awesome) Ne jiji what is this place and who else lives here "Naruto asked in wonder impressed by the amount of space the place had.

"This Ryozanpaku dojo a place where several masters meet and train in their art "The elder spoke

Just as they entered inside the main building of the dojo Naruto's internal danger sensor started to blip like crazy.

"Get back old man "Naruto shouted as he took out a kunai hidden in his sleeve and jumped back to avoid a nasty slash from a katana. The wielder of the katana was a young lady with black hair in a tight purple dress. ( go Shigure-chan I just love U, by the log our awkward love will prevail)

Before the elder could stop both of them Naruto stepped forward with lightning speed surprising everyone in the room. No one expected such swift and fluid motion from a boy as young as him. Even Shigure who was referred as a prodigy all around the world had not achieved such finesse at that age.

Shigure jumped back to avoid the slash from the knife but was too late, the knife entered her guard and nicked her on arm. She stepped back cursing herself for doing a immature and rookie mistake it was the first rule for combat never underestimate an opponent no matter the age or gender. She prepared herself to defend from the next attack that never came never came. She looked up and found the young man frozen in place staring at the knife in his hand.

"Blood "Naruto said softly as he looked at the knife with a fearful expression like he had seen some looked at his trembling, blood soaked hand and muttered some thing inaudible.

"IT'S BLOOD "he shouted surprising the people in the room.

"MEDIC WE NEED A MEDIC HERE" he shouted as he started to madly search for a medic.

"It's ok Naruto-kun it's only a flesh wound give it time and it will completely heal"The elder tried to calm him down, but he noticed something was wrong about Naruto, his eye. It was like he was looking through them.

"SOMEBODY SAVE HER… PLEASE DON'T DIE HINATA-CHAN "he shrieked, his body was shaking in agony

"PLEASE DON'T DIE …..IT'S OK I AM HERE I WONT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU"

Hearing the ruckus everyone else in the dojo rushed into the room to witness a scene that will be etched in their memory for ever.

The face of the young man pleading the deities begging them for help, That voice full of desperation would haunt them for weeks.

Soon his shrieking turned into sobbing "YOU ARE GOING TO BE MOTHER OF MY CHILD PLEASE DON'T DIE OR ELSE I WILL BREAK" spasm ran through his body, after a moment his body became rigid and he fell like a sack.

Akisame immediately tended to the boy he checked his pulse and was relived to find that he was ok"looks like his mind shut down to protect it from breaking down"

"must be some kind of defense mechanism "Kensei wondered out loud

"where did you find him anyway old man " Akisame asked as he checked for a fever "He's ok but needs rest I will carry him to one of the guest room but first tell us where did you find him"

The elder told the other how he found Naruto and his observation about the kid.

"He may be a member of Yami " Akisame thought

"Whatever we will talk about this in the morning I think it's time for bed" the elder herded everyone back to their rooms.

"What a troublesome guy " he comment as he left for his room I guess times have gotten more erratic.


	2. good-byes

**I know the last chapter was a bit too small to make out anything about the story so I made sure that this one is bigger and better than the last one . I appreciate the reviews I get and work much harder to get more.**

**The last chapter someone reviewed me that the mental breakdown was forced, those who think that, I apologise but this I is my story so what I want I will write.**

Later that night;

The masters were busy discussing about their new guest. The blond shinobi had impressed all the masters in the dojo by his weapon handling skill.

"It goes without saying that the blond is master class "the philosopher jiujutsu master Akisame said, Akisame

"Where did you find him anyway after all it's not every day that you find a master class weapon user" the master of all Chinese kenpo Ma Kensei asked the elder

The elder scratched his beard in an uncaring manner, "I found him in the park his name is Uzumaki Naruto "

"Fishcake "Akisame chuckled

The elder also laughed at the inside joke "I too said the same thing but he said it's maelstrom "

"Apa I don't know what is happening but after hearing about fishcake it want some Ramen Apa" the death god of underworld Muay Thai Apachai Hopachai said.

"Don't go picking up strangers from nowhere will you old man "Kensei said waving his fingers at the elder.

"But what made you attack him all of a sudden Shigure-san" Kensie asked curiously

"you shouldn't attack guests like that it's rude Shigure-chan " the elder scolded the weapon mistress

"He walked like an assassin….. " Shigure said with a blank face like it should explain everything,

"So you noticed it too "Akisame commented

"The boy is like a ghost, I have never seen anything like him before even in my travels but there is one thing I don't understand about him, he was able to stop Shigure's surprise attack and was even able to injure her… "Elder said

Hearing about her defeat by the stranger Shigure started to sulk in the corner with both Apachai and Tochumaru trying to cheer her up "how rude it's only a paper cut ".

The elder ignored the trio and continued his statement "the kid with that much talent must be famous in the underworld but there is nothing not even a rumor about him "

Sakaki who was drinking in the corner looked up with an angry look on his face "let's get over this bull shit and go to sleep shall we "Sakai said annoyed due to lack of sleep.

"ohh Sakaki I didn't know you needed your beauty sleep that badly…"Akisame verbally jabbed the karate master. "tck " Sakaki clicked his tongue in annoyance but did not say anything.

"Yes the question is what should we do with him by the aura around him we can tell he is a follower of Satsujinken" Kensei said

"A master level fighter who has fear of blood and has extensive mental trauma what a troublesome guy" Akisame said describing the bizarre situation in one sentence. "But we don't do normal here at Ryozanpaku Akisame-dono "Kensei said giving a pose by placing one hand on his hat hiding his eyes. "ha ha well said Kensei-kun "the elder said

"What must have happened to make a master of weapons who had trained his body and mind to draw blood fear blood itself?"Akisame thought-out loudly unknown to him the thought was shared by everyone in the room.

"It's something only he can tell, but he needs time, after all wounds of the heart can only healed by time " the elder said

"Will he be staying or not "Sakai asked

"apa his eyes looked dead it is so sad apa Apachai would do deeper than the mountains and higher that the oceans to help him "Apacahi gave his own opinion

"you right Apachai-kun if we don't help him then we are not the true followers of Katsujinken "said Hayato

"yosh" everybody shouted

"**gambare** "Shigure said silently ( means do your best )

**line break**

"Ahmm Naruto-kun…where are you going?" Hinata asked sleepily as she tossed around in the bed to find a much comfortable position in the bed.

"Come back to bed it's still dark outside" She wined feeling cold.

"Sorry Hinata-chan didn't meant to disturb you "Naruto apologised to her

"Are the nightmares acting up again? "She asked in a concerned

Naruto didn't say anything just stood at the window looking at the moon with an expressionless face feeling the cold night breeze on his bare chest .

The war may have ended 3 years ago but the wounds it caused were still fresh, the war came in like a tsunami in their life turning it upside down, the large scale of death and destruction scarred their lives forever.

A lot of family members and friends and died in the war leaving behind a never ending void. The villages were rebuilt but their minds remained broken.

The Neji's death had effected both Naruto and Hinata , one blamed himself for his death another thought that she was too weak to protect her family.

Naruto had suffered most in the war; the memories of the shadow clones that he made during the war would haunt him forever. But in the gravest of time one could find happiness, both the kindred spirits had found comfort in each other.

After the war both of them had been inseparable.

Hinata got up from the bed the moon light illuminated her flawless naked body, D cup breast with pink nipples, the coldness of the night caused the nipples to get erect .

She hugged him from behind "It's gonna be ok Naruto-kun I am here for you"

"Thank you for being here for me "He whispered if she would not have been standing so near him even her trained ears would not have picked it up.

"I am always with you dear, I love you too much to leave you alone" Hinata said in a voice which is reserved for the person you love the most.

"Hinata hyuuga you are the most loving beautiful kindest modest and understanding women I have ever met I am just glad I met you " Said Naruto as he turned around and kissed her on the lips.

In the two and a half year of dating each other Hinata had gotten more or less immune to blushing and fainting, but the hearing compliments from the men she loved made her weak in the knees.

Unwillingly they broke the kiss, enjoying each other's warmth not wanting to let go fearing it was just a dream and they would wake up at the battle field.

"Naruto-kun ….." she said softly

"Yes hime..." he replied

"I have to say something to you "she continued nervously

Seeing that she was struggling to say whatever she wanted naruto decided to stay silent and let her summon her courage.

"Yo… u… ar…e going… to be..come a fa…ther " she shuttered out

Naruto couldn't not hear her clearly "What "

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE A DAD " she yelled, realising what she had done she blushed red like a tomato. Her sudden outburst left froze him in place 'father, him a father that's so… so awesome'.Not getting any response from him, Hinata thought that her worst fears had come alive, she begun to cry. Seriously the mind of a pregnant defiles all logic.

"That's so… that's so AWESOME"Naruto shouted and began to jump around the room, waving his arms like a mad man "hmm Nani "Hinata blinked like an owl taking the definition of cuteness to another level .

"Yahoo I going to be a daddy "Naruto started to jump around the apartment, he jumped forward and lifted Hinata off her feet. Hinata couldn't believe her ears

"You don't know how much happy you have made me Hinata-chan I the most luckiest man on the planet" Naruto shouted

"You are not mad at me "Hinata squeaked

"Why would I be mad at you" he asked confused ' even after all this time I can't understand what goes in her head '

"You're not going to leave me alone "she asked

"Never, I am going to be the best father and husband in the world" Naruto declared

Hinata took a minute to full understand the full implication of Naruto's statement, after a few moments she understood what he said Hinata froze "Hu..hu..Husband "

"Sorry if I don't have a ring and the surrounding is not the most romantic place on the planet but there is no time better than now to ask you , will you Hinata Hyuuga marry "Naruto asked

"ye….." suddenly the landscape changed, Hinata was now lying in Naruto's lap "Please live on Naruto-kun…"

"I can't "

"You have to for my sake for the sake of the dreams we saw together "

"those dreams are hollow and empty with you " Naruto tried in vain to stop the his tears from falling.

Bloody hands emerged from the darkness pulling her in it, Hinata once again looked at him sadly with a defeated expression on her face.

"If you loved me, even a little bit please don't let me pull you down Naruto-kun "

"Hinata… "

"Hinata…"

With a jerk Naruto woke up in a foreign bed, his eyes well blood red with tears flowing from them, his whole body was sweating anything. His ninja training kicked up he calmed his breathing and extended his senses outwards. Confirming there was no immediate threat he calmed down but did not let his guard down.

"My head … it feels like the toads played fetch with it "he moaned in pain, bit by bit he remembered the events of the last night.

"Fuck…."

**line break**

The masters were having their breakfast when their guest graced them with his presence, Miu and Kenichi had already left for school. Naruto entered the room and bowed before them, his head kissing the wooden floor.

the masters were watching him curiously what Naruto did surprised them all, they had expected him to shout at Shigure or something like that.

"I apologies for my actions last night "Naruto said

"There is nothing to apologise Naruto-chan after all it was Shigure-chan who provoked you" Hayato said with the elder turned to face the weapon mistress.

"Ahmm Shigure-chan I think there is something you have to say "Hayato asked Shigure

"Nothing at all "Shigure said coolly "Is that so "Hayato hardened his glare

Shigure glared back at him, after a min she backed down, knowing that there was no other way

"I am sorry for my actions last night "Shigure said with a bow.

"please don't embarrass me Shigure-sama ,If that's all then I shall take my leave "Naruto stood up to leave

"I thought you were going to stay Naruto-chan and here I was thinking that I had a fixed source of income for the dojo "Hayato asked

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the suffix the elder had added to his name he was a grown man not some kid. "I don't wish to impose on you I have already caused enough trouble "

"Is that the reason or the reason is that we know you weakness " Akisame added a few cents in the conversation

Hearing about his weakness Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"So I am right, but you don't have to leave, we of the Ryozanpaku are not like the others we will safe guard your secret and if possible help you in anyway possible, I really think that you could do with a family right Sakai" Akisame said "Yeah whatever "Sakaki said but his tone did not match his worlds .

Naruto as a shinobi could not stay at a place where strangers knew his weakness, but the old man reminded him of the third, both men monstrously powerful in their own right, but held a kindness in their eyes. His instincts were telling him to stay, but the rational mind was urging him to flee as soon as possible. After a few moments Naruto voiced his decision.

"OK I will stay but I will pay my rent and help with the work around here "

"Ho ho ho it is acceptable Naruto-chan"

"such a honorable kid so rare nowadays" Akisame said

"tsk. You speak like an old man Akisame "The brash karate master said not wanting to waste a chance to return a jab at the jujitsu master. the jijutsu master ignored him making him more mad.

"Wait there is one thing I have to say before we come to a decision "Naruto spoke in a serious voice

All the master inched forward to listen to him "Stop calling me Chan I am nor a girl neither kid "

All the master sweat-dropped 'that's all this kid is as dramatic as the elder I don't think this is good idea to have the both blond in the same house'

"Please don't ask me about my eye "Naruto pleaded

The other master's face sadden at the mention of the eye , they had connected the dots and guessed that incident that led to the loss of the eye must have been related to the death of the man's lover.

"Naruto-chan everybody has a right to keep secrets until you are ready we shall not bother you" Hayato spoke

"Thank you ….. Old man "Naruto said with a shadow of smile.

'so you can smile after all hee brat "Hayato thought .

Naruto felt his senses tingle; he could feel a familiar presence nearby. He extended his sense and tried to pinpoint the location of the concealed person.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "how long do you plan to hide their kaka-sensei "

"Looks like you found me Naruto-chan" A voice was heard in the dojo, the tone of the voice had a teasing edge which was clear from the extra emphasis on the 'chan'.

Naruto looked irritated "Am not a child anymore so cut that out will ya"

"Ok ok don't go biting my head will you" the man named Kakashi said entered the room.

The man was tall and had fair complexion, most of his face was covered by a mask , one of his eye was covered with a head guard with symbol. all in all a stereotype assassin, but there was something else about the man, the way he held himself, he had an air of goofiness around him, but he always kept his guard up. (Same old Kakashi)

His eyes were hardened, like a war-veteran.

The man walked with slow light steps, with each passing second the tension in the room was rising. 'Did they send him to eliminate the kid' the Akisame thought after all it was common in various organisations to kill their member who had gone rouge or were no use to them.

He looked towards the master's the master were expecting an attack but the man just raised his had and waved "yo ".

The masters who were anticipating an attack, face-faulted. Kakashi turned towards Naruto and threw a package at him.

"Here you go Naruto your papers for citizenship of Japan and you are going to second year in the high school"

"Thank you sensei "Naruto said. There was a awkward pause between them, Naruto was trying his best to avoid his sensei's eyes, it looked like Naruto was ashamed of something.

"Then I will be taking my leave but before that there are a few people who I want you to meet "Kakashi said with his patent eye-smile 'man I must learn to do that ' Naruto thought.

"What are you taking about sensei?" Naruto asked confused, Kakashi said nothing but pointed towards the entrance. The air near the entrance became distorted, whoosh… .

At the entrance of the room were standing the remaining of Konoha11, Tsunade killer bee ,Yamato and a man who you never expected to be there Hiashi Hyuuga .

The masters were left mouth with lower-jaw touching the floor it was not every day you see people appear out of no-where. 'look at those boobs 'Sakai thought as he let his eyes wander across the blonde woman's body. The even the masters were being affected by the aura of the people in front of them.

'to have such strong aura at that young age your friends are something else Naruto-chan' Akisame thought

'what beauties, specially that blond chick she has ginormous boobs ' Kensei drooled at the sight of the kunoichi .

"What were you thinking brat leaving without a good bye I am sooo hurt "Tsunade said with a mischievous smile.

"Baa-Chan, guys …."Naruto looked down in shame.

'Baa-chan? That women doesn't look more than 30 but if she is a grandmother than my dream of a perfect date is gone'Kensie thought with anime tears

The other masters knew that this was something personal hence decided to keep quite.

Seeing his pathetic state Tsunade couldn't help but sigh.

"Yare yare It's ok brat after all we came for a farewell not a pity-party "Tsunade said

Hiashi stepped forward "You should have at least informed me about your departure I have a right to see off my son-in-law on his journey to rediscover himself, right "

"Son-in-law?" Naruto asked confused, from what he remembered he and Hinata were not married they fucked like bunnies but never married.

"Off course son-in-law, considering you and my first-born were always joint on the hip I do get the right to call you that "Hiashi asked with a smile.

The ever stoic Hiashi Hyuuga was smiling the world was coming to an end.

Hearing himself called Son-in-law by the Hiashi made Naruto feel guiltier about the situation.

"Why…?"Naruto spoke in a soft voice.

"What? "

"Why don't you blame me for her death I understand the pain of losing a child even though mine was not even born, I can't even imagine the pain you must be feeling "he asked with clenched fist .

"Tell me Naruto what should I do hit you scream at you, blame you for the death of the person most precious to you, Naruto look at me I am now an old man but you still have your life live it at the fullest for my daughter's sake, My sweet daughter…." Tears were freely flowing through his eyes all the guilt of treating her badly was making his heart hurt. Right now he didn't care that others were watching the image of the clan head did not matter anymore to him.

"Hiashi-sama…. "Naruto said looking down unable to look him in the eyes.

"Enough of this we didn't come here to see a soap opera even though it's quite good "Tsunade said trying to hide her own tears.

The other people hugged Naruto gave him some gifts and told him to stay safe. (Please imagine this part by yourself I don't have enough energy)

"Naruto walk with me please "Tsunade requested even though it didn't sound like one.

Naruto came out of the room and started to walk with Tsunade

"You look young Naruto it's like you de-aged "Tsunade asked

"The portal took a lot of energy, I underestimated the amount of energy it would required so when I exhausted by chakra it absorbed my life-force making me look younger but it all for the better now I can go to high-school "Naruto replied, Tsunade looked at him strangely, "What? " Naruto asked unnerved by the look Tsunade was giving him, "Nothing it's just I never pegged you to be one to go voluntarily to school "

"it's a new world with new customs , what better to learn about it than the school " Naruto explained Tsunade just hummed in affirmative .

"Naruto, the dimensions will begin to move apart in different directions the energy requirement to open another portal will be infinite making it impossible to cross the void again …."

"It matters not, I am better here, I am dead weight in our world I can't mold chakra anymore due to the trauma, my hemophobia does not help the situation "Naruto said

"you don't have to lie to me Naruto, tell me the reason you decided to leave the village it's "Tsunade asked even though she knew the reason, everyone knew the reason but she had to hear from his mouth. After all he himself had to accept the truth. Naruto sighed knowing that there was no other way for him to get out of the situation.

"That place has her scent everywhere it was driving me crazy, those flashbacks always leave me with deeper wound in the heart ch… I was useless as a student friend, lover and now I am useless as a shinobi" Naruto said

"You have already done enough Naruto your contribution in the war in unforgettable, you are now a legend the next generation looks up to you "Tsunade said

"I am sorry baa-chan "Naruto apologized out of the blue

"For what? If you're apologising for leaving then I am the last person you have to apologise to "Tsunade replied

"When we first met I said so many hurtful things to you, but now, I can feel and understand your pain I am so ashamed of how I behaved "Naruto

"Shut it brat it was due to you I came out of my funk became hokage and lived my life fully and now I have no regrets ha my sake never tasted better "Tsunade replied pumping her fist in the air

"Naruto do you regret loving her "Tsunade asked in a low voice

"What kind of stupid question is that, I never regretted falling for her it was the best thing that happened to me "Naruto replied angrily

"Then I am very sure that these bad times will pass and you will break free of these chains stronger than ever "said Tsunade with a smile, looking at her smile Naruto couldn't help himself from believing in her words. When he looked up he saw that she was half way to the dojo "wait for me"

"Naruto it's time for us to leave please take of yourself "Sakura said with concern in the voice,

"Hai hai "Naruto brushed her off

"Pay attention you idiot, we may never see each other forever and that's how you act ch."Sakura said rearing her fist

"let him be Sakura "Ino said as she stopped her from attacking the laughing blonde

"Is this what they call yuri "Sai said in a monotonous tone, hearing the offensive statement both the girls stopped fight and punched Sai in sync.

"yare yare behave yourself in front of strangers will ya "Kakashi said pointing towards the masters

The master were impressed by the strangers but for different reasons Shigure was happy with the weapons she had got from his weird paper carried by the girl named Tenten. Hayato was happy with the painting he received from the pale kid Kensie was in love with the book that he got from the Cyclops. Somehow Akisame and Sikamaru had hit it off pretty well on a shoghi match.

"take care Naruto and when you are ready use the summons to contact us , you know it's rather strange that summoning of the animals is valid but it doesn't work on humans" Kakashi said

"it's like some kind of demigod(AKA me the author) is stopping the humans from crossing the dimensions "Tsunade replied

The master who heard the strange conversation thought that it was a code of some sorts and spent a few minutes to decipher it, getting no meaning full answer they stored the info in back of their mind for future reference.

"Its kind a strange, you made me sign every contract in Konoha but I can't draw blood, the irony "

"Don't worry everything will be ok" Tsunade said, the air around them shimmered and they disappeared leaving the masters with a thousand questions.

"quite a lively bunch there you have Naruto-chan " the elder said

"you are not going to stop are you then "Naruto huffed and began to walk outside

"Where are you going Naruto-kun ? "Akisame Asked

"Going to unpack , I have to go job hunting "Naruto said as he left for his room .

**line break**

"Apa there is a huge crater in the backyard "

"What did you do Apachai "Sakai shouted

"Apa it was not Apachai ask Shigure she was with me"

"Do you know anything about this Akisame , Kensie "Sakaki asked the other two masters in the room, both of them shook their head in negative. All of them missed the glint of light in the elders eyes.

Flashback :

Tsunade had called Hayato outside "Hayato-dono I would like to thank you for taking care of problematic child "

"Hohoho Tsunade-dono you don't have to thank an old man for doing his duty "

Without any warning temperature dropped a few degrees, 'amazing such dense KI and it's only concentrated on me, otherwise the other masters would have noticed 'he thought as he looked up to see the source of the KI.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak but this time her tone lacked the motherly concern from before "Let me make one thing clear, that lil gaki is like a son to me make sure to take care of him" she reared her fist and punched the ground making a huge crater . with that she walked away .

Leaving behind a surprised Hayato 'I didn't peg her as a powerhouse where did that strength come from'

Well no point in standing here

Flashback end

"I have no idea " the elder chuckled

looks like things are going to more interesting then before.

**Like it or not please review , beta needed. I know that Naruto is too emo but it will improve in a few chapters.**

**sorry if this offends anyone its only for laugh **

GUIDE TO AN EPIC NARUTO STORY (Heavy Sarcasm)

Step One: Naruto is being chased by an angry mob even though he's only three years old (barly old enough to wipe his own ass) and living alone for some reason.

Step Two: He trips and/or reaches a dead end (oh noooo's) and they procede to inflict grevous, crippling, and all around over exaggerated unsurvivable wounds.

Step Three: After ten minutes of stabbing and beating (Which miraculously avoided his vitals) someone comes in to inflict the the final blows at the crowds jeering.

Step Four: In a 'thrilling' and 'suspenseful' moment a giant war-hammer is swung down on Naruto, only to be stopped an inch from his head by token superhero #25.

Step Five: Token superhero #25 yells at crowd. "WHAT ARE DO DOING TO TO THIS POOR BOY?!," crowd replies. "KILLING THE DEMON!" or the like. Slaughter ensues.

Step Six: Sarutobi and an Anbu squad show up. (perfect timing) Hokage confronts token superhero #25. "WHO ARE YOU?!" hero responds. "I'm super awesome-man! (Relation to Naruto's parents optional) Now why are your villagers attacking this poor boy?"

Step Seven: The Hokage proceeds to break his own law and tells to complete strangers Narutos life story, much to their outrage.

Step Eight: Token superhero #25 says he's taking the boy away to train him. Sarutobi agrees immediately without arguement, but pleads for them to return for the Genins exams. #25 agrees. (The fact that he agreed to bring the kid back to a place that delivered a massive beating to a three year old didn't seem to bother him.)

Step Nine: Naruto wakes up after the ten minute conversation completely healed, energetic, and with enough brain damage to forgive the entire ordeal. (Apparently he's Jesus, filled with infinite forgiveness for the unforgivable)

Step Ten: They fill Naruto in on the details and he begs to be able to come back to be Hokage, (a three year old can comprehend that... how?) and the duo is off.

Step Eleven: Time skip. Naruto returns, covered in trench coats and pictures of foxes (throwing all stigmas to the wind).

Step Twelve: Meets Hokage and dishes out all his skills in painful detail (Throwing all ninja sense to the wind). Assigned to go to the academy, which happens to be having its exam that day.

Step Thirteen: Shows off dramatically for the test and remainder of story, pwning everyone but Orochimaru in the Forest of death.

Step Foreteen: Falls in love with _**Hinata?!(i don't hate the paring )**_

Props to Silent Master for his well thought out and reasoned rant (claps)


End file.
